


Love is [BLANK]

by Written_Ideas



Series: One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, One Shot, Short Stories, one-shot stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Ideas/pseuds/Written_Ideas
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories and short stories that features characters from numerous fandoms in the movie and TV world.





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone, I am proud (and a little terrified) to present this collection of short stories to the world. Now first, let me explain how this fic will work. Let's start with the fandom involved:

  * The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-Man, Black Panther, etc.)
  * The X-Men (X1-3, First Class, Days of Future Past, Apocalypse)
  * The Chronicles of Narnia
  * Once Upon a Time (Tentatively considered...)
  * The Game of Thrones (Tentatively considered...)



In each of the chapters/short stories, one of the characters from the fandom _will be paired_ with the reader (that's you!) or an original character. However, instead of randomly writing stories, I've decided to write a few stories based loosely on a theme, which will change from time to time. Some themes will last at least a week while others may last for a month (this might change depending on other projects and how busy real life can get). Here are some of the themes I planned on writing about:

  * Anniversary
  * High School
  * Sick
  * Library
  * Kisses
  * Amusement Parks
  * Song-inspired
  * Christmas
  * Valentine’s
  * Movie Date
  * First Meetings
  * Quotes-inspired
  * Temptation
  * Fugitive
  * Clouds
  * Hurt



If anyone has a suggestion or two about a theme I should write about, please let me know! Also, if a certain theme in the list have caught your eye and you really think this theme represents a character really well, feel free to alert me. I think that's all I need to say for the introduction. Thanks for reading! 

* * *

Next up: **Fugitive** is the theme for the week and the first story will be _**Peter Parker/Spider-Man**_!

P.S.: The Introduction page will be updated if changes need to be made, such as adding more fandom/themes to the list or removing some that might not work out.


	2. Fugitive - Peter Parker/Spider-Man

**Fandom** : Captain America/ Spider-Man: Homecoming / The Avengers

 **Timeline** : After Captain America: Civil War

 **Theme** : Fugitive

 **Title** : I Found You!

 **Character** : Spider-man/ Peter Parker

 **POV** : His POV in Third-Person

 **Summary** : A young girl searches for the young Peter Parker after their not-so-friendly meeting between Team Cap and Team Iron Man.

* * *

 

                “Hey there,” a voice suddenly called out from right beside Peter.

                Peter Parker jumped, looking around his bedroom to try to find the person who spoke to him. He felt as though he had heard the person’s voice before. It was feminine and a little cheerful. He shook his head. There wasn’t anyone in the room. Maybe he still had too much adrenaline from his fight with Captain America and that guy with the cool arm. Yeah, that was probably it.

                “Well, that’s rude.” The feminine voice accused him, sounding more amused than angry.

                Peter blinked rapidly and backed away from where he stood. He had his back to his door as he tried to find the source of the voice. Then, he yelped as a girl suddenly appeared in front of him. He covered his mouth, hoping that Aunt May had not heard him. The girl was smiling at him and she was sitting on his bed with one of her legs crossed over the other.

                Peter’s eyes widened as he realized who the girl was. “Y-you!” He squeaked. Then, he covered his mouth again. That was so not cool, man, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I know you. You were there-”

                “-At the battle between Cap and Iron Man,” she interrupted. “I was there, yes. So were you, Spider-Man, that is what you call yourself, right?”

                Peter nodded, while trying to figure out the girl’s name. She was there at the fight, but then she had vanished during the thick of it. Wait, that had to be her superpower! “You can be invisible!”

                This time, it was the girl’s turn to jump.

                Peter gave her a sheepish smile, “Sorry.”

                She laughed and uncrossed her legs. “Good observation skills, Peter Parker,” she complimented him, her lips tugged upwards into a grin. “Anything else?”

                Peter eyed her curiously. He remembered she was fighting on Captain America’s side. She seemed particularly close to the lady in the red trench coat with the weird glow-y hands. He remembered the Captain yelling out at her to stay close and be careful…Her name was… “(F/n),” Peter said aloud.

                The girl nodded. “Nice detective work, Spidey. I’m surprised you remembered my name,” she said, looking down at her feet for a few seconds before turning her gaze back on him. “So…. any questions for me?”

                 Did he have any questions for her? He had plenty. How did she get the ability to turn invisibility? Why was she with Captain America? Was she an Avenger? Why hadn’t he heard of her? How did she find him? How did she know about him—about his real name? He glanced down at his phone. Did he need to call Mr. Stark or Mr. Hogan? What if she _is_ an enemy? She did work with Captain America and he became a fugitive… He-

                Laughter bubbled out of her throat. She gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, sorry, you were just changing your expressions so much and well, I couldn’t help it.”

                Heat warmed Peter’s cheeks. It wasn’t his fault he had an expressive face…was it? He shook his head and returned her sheepish smile.  “You’re an Avenger?”

                “Nope!” She exclaimed, shaking her head. “I-”

                That was when Peter sensed Aunt May making her way to his door. His eyes widened, and he turned to the girl. “Hide!”

                He took a couple of steps from his room door and opened it just as Aunt May stood outside.

                “How was school, Peter?” Aunt May tried to peek in through the crack of the open door. “I swear I thought I heard a girl’s voice in there…” She mused, grinning at her young nephew.

                Peter shook his head, “n-no!” He opened his door to show Aunt May his _empty_ bedroom. He sighed in relief as (f/n) agreed to hide. “See, there’s no one here…” He gestured widely at his room.

                Aunt May just quirked her eyebrows at Peter. “Alright then, if you say so…” she replied in a singsong voice. “I’ll be _out here_ if you need me.”

                Peter watched as his aunt walked away. Sighing in relief, he shut the door and turned around to face (f/n). He started walking towards his bed. “Thanks for the save- wait a minute…” he took the piece of paper left on his bed. His lips tugged upwards into a smile as a light chuckle escaped him.

              _Wanna hang out? Call me the next time you find a bad guy, Spidey! – (f/n)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this short piece! Let me know if you see another character you want to see in a "fugitive" situation ;)


	3. Fugitive - Steve Rogers/Captain America

**Fandom** : Captain America/The Avengers

**Timeline** :  After Captain America: Civil War

**Theme** : Fugitive

**Title** : It was My Choice

**Character** :  Captain America/Steve Rogers

**POV** : First-Person

**Summary:** Steve Rogers feels guilty after his actions caused his closest friends into the wrong side of the law. 

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the Marvel characters!

\------------------------------------------------------------

                I reached my hand out, pulling my phone closer to my face as I stared at it blearily. Looking at the empty spot beside me, I let out a sigh and forced myself up from bed. I opened the door as silently as I could and immediately, I found the person I was looking for. Walking over to the brooding Super Soldier, I wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a second before relaxing.

                “Hey,” I greeted him, resting my head on his back. “Couldn’t sleep?”

                “Sorry,” he breathed out.

                Wrapping my hands around his, I gently pulled him over to the couch. Gesturing at him to take a seat, I made my way to the kitchen to make two mugs of coffee. I handed him his mug and cradled mine with both hands. It had been a few weeks since the… for lack of a better word, disagreement happened and still, he blamed himself for everything.

                “Steve, stop doing that. Stop blaming yourself for-”

                “How is- how is Wanda doing?” Steve Rogers asked instead, keeping his eyes downcast.

                I set the coffee mug down, forcing a smile onto my lips. “She’s doing alright, Cap.” I stood up, turning to head back into the bedroom. There was nothing I could do for him, not when he refused to talk to me. But before I could take the first step, Steve’s hand reached out and grasped mine. I looked into his eyes, searching for the reason why. “What?”

                “I’m sorry.”

                I shook my head. Grabbing his mug from him, I set it on the table and plopped my butt down onto his lap. “Look, I’ve said it about a gazillion times before, but it was _my_ choice. It was my choice to stick by you and it was my choice to protect Bucky too.” I closed my eyes as the image of the battle we had with Tony, Vision, and the others flittered into my mind. “I do… I feel bad about what we did to Tony, but we’ve all made our own choices and that’s that. Okay?”

                He stayed silent.

                I huffed, pulled myself up, and grabbed a nearby cap. I placed the cap on Steve’s head. “Steven Grant Rogers, we may be fugitives. We may be running from the law. But there’s one thing you can’t run away from,” I paused, giving him a stern look, “Go change, we’re going on a date.”

                He looked amused with a small smile on his face. In fact, he looked like he wanted to laugh…at me, not with me. Oh well, I didn’t care; it was time for him to start living again.

                “Yes, ma’am.” He answered, his blue eyes meeting mine.


End file.
